


No Magic Words Necessary

by All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us (Phoenix_of_Athena), Phoenix_of_Athena



Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon Summoning, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guess The Author, Halloween, POV Warlock Dowling, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Shenanigans, Teenage Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling Went To America, Warlock's childhood prepared him for unual things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: The bedroom looked like a scene out ofBuffy the Vampire Slayer,with candles arrayed on the floor around a pentagram, and Warlock told them so.
Relationships: Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Original Character(s)
Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820752
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	No Magic Words Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> For SOSH's Guess the Author event! The prompt was "big spooky fan, me"
> 
> ...Also, yes, I speed wrote this the morning it was due lolol.

“I wouldn’t go up there if I were you. Ben and Will are doing something creepy—spooky—they’re being _weirder_ than usual.”

Warlock Dowling raised an eyebrow.

“You know me,” he said, “big fan of ‘spooky.’ I don’t mind.” When Jennifer pulled a face, he just shrugged before heading toward the stairs. “I _am_ friends with your brother for a reason.”

Ben’s room looked like a scene out of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer,_ with candles arrayed on the floor around a pentagram, and Warlock told him so. Ben looked sheepish, but Will laughed.

“Where do you think we got the idea from?” he said. “We watched an episode when we were seven, and it’s been a Halloween tradition ever since.”

Warlock dropped down onto the floor with them and crossed his legs. 

“So, seven years,” he said. “No luck yet?”

“Well, _no.”_ Ben made a face that caused him to look remarkably like his younger sister. “You ready? We’ve got sodas, by the way, and chips,”

“I’ll grab some later.” Warlock waved a hand, bending over the pentagram. “Hey, you still got your marker? You’re missing a few symbols that could help.” 

Ben chucked the sharpie at his head, and Warlock caught it before it nailed him in the eye.

“Go for it,” he said. “Just make sure to stay on the tarp. Mom’ll kill me if we get it on the floor.”

Warlock made his adjustments, and they lit the candles as Will scrambled around a pile of comic books to turn the lights off.

Warlock watched his friends’ expressions in the dark. Ben’s face was scrunched up as he practiced mouthing Latin out of a small book, and Will was smiling in between licking Cheeto dust off of his fingers. Warlock kind of loved them; even though he’d been distraught when his family had moved to the U.S., he could never regret it now. Life here had been good for him. He definitely knew more normal people these days.

Ben clapped his hands before rubbed them together. 

“Okay, here we go!” he said. Then he cleared his throat and read from the book. 

Warlock had learned Latin as a kid, and he didn't think that the words made a lot of sense, but the pentagram was accurate now, and _belief_ was what really mattered in magic anyway. And Warlock _did_ believe. He found himself grinning, leaning toward the circle as his friend spoke. He hoped that it’d work. He’d like to command a demon—he’d been raised for it, after all.

The pentagram lit up, carefully drawn lines in sharpie taking on a brick-red glow. 

“What the fu—” said Will.

“Keep reading!” said Warlock. He took the book from Ben’s slack grip, and shouted nonsense in Latin about birds. The glow grew brighter, and Will lunged forward to grab the book, but Warlock didn’t hesitate even without it. The candles flared too bright to see, and then a familiar voice said:

“Is this America?” and then, “Warlock?”


End file.
